The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
Movie Production Reception Transcript Gallery Introduction This is the second movie in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise and is the sequel or prequel to "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie." It arises to commemorate the 15th anniversary of the series (which started in 1999) as well commemorating 10 years since the first movie was released on November 19, 2004. This follows a trend of anniversaries being celebrated within the series with "Truth or Square" (2009) celebrating 10 years since "Help Wanted" which aired in 1999. The animated segments of the movie are set to be directed by Paul Tibbitt who, on October 11, 2012, confirmed the second movie's release and posted the concept logo on his Twitter account. He has further confirmed that this movie will have the same animation from the TV series and its predecessor. Like the first movie, this movie will feature live-action segments. These are directed by Mike Mitchell with scenes being shot in Savannah, Georgia and Tybee Island. Filming began on September 30, 2013 and lasted through November 5, 2013.6 Locations where the movie was being filmed were made to look like beach communities with new décor being introduced. Mitchell further revealed the movie would be a mix of 2D and CGI animation as well as Live-action segments. Plot The movie opens to see a pirate named Burger Beard on an island where he is following a map to a magical book. He finds the book on a pirate skeleton and he snatches it. He quickly dodges lots of booby traps and retreats back to his ship where he reads the story to some seagulls. The story is about SpongeBob SquarePants and how much the Krabby Patty means to his undersea city of Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, down in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob wakes up ready for his day at the Krusty Krab. He goes to the Krusty Krab and he is helping his boss, Mr. Krabs sell the Krabby Patties for the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, up in the sky, Mr. Krabs' arch nemesis, Plankton, the owner of the Chum Bucket across the street drops a jar of mayo on the Krusty Krab in pursuit of the Krabby Patty formula. This causes SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick to go into war with Plankton to stop him from stealing the formula. They win and Plankton surrenders. However, Plankton is revealed to have been a robotic dummy all along and the real Plankton is the penny in Mr. Krabs' safe and swipes the formula with a fake bottle. He calls Karen and tells her that his master plan has worked. SpongeBob then comes back into Mr. Krabs' office and finds Plankton stealing the formula. They fight over the formula and suddenly, the formula disappears into thin air (or water rather). Mr. Krabs barges into the office and sees that the formula is gone, he demands Plankton to tell him where the formula is, but Plankton truthfully tells him that it disappeared. Even though SpongeBob tries to convince him otherwise, Mr. Krabs doesn't buy it at all and tortures Plankton with SpongeBob's laugh. The torture stops when Squidward tells Mr. Krabs that the customers want Krabby Patties and they're demanding refunds. Mr. Krabs, being the penny pinching crab he is (metaphorically and literally), doesn't want to give refunds and tells SpongeBob to make some Krabby Patties. However, SpongeBob goes to the freezer and sees that there are no more Krabby Patties. When Mr. Krabs finds out, he tells SpongeBob he has to have the formula mesmerized by now, but SpongeBob reminds Mr. Krabs that the employee handbook that having the formula mesmerized is forbidden. Mr. Krabs takes Plankton outside where he is surrounded by citizens of Bikini Bottom, Squidward, and Karen, who think that he responsible for the formula missing. SpongeBob however, comes to Plankton's rescue and blows a bubble to keep them both safe from the angry mob. They float away and try to find a place to retreat and lay low. The angry mob chases after the two, but they get away. Mr. Krabs falls into despair and expresses his fears that dark times are ahead of them. Squidward thinks he's overreacting, but in an instant, the town falls into a post apocalyptic state. Back on land, Burger Beard finishes reading the story to the seagulls and says that it ends with the town falling into despair and chaos. The seagulls however, think otherwise and complain that the story shouldn't end that way. One of the seagulls rips out the ending page and it lands in the ocean. Back in the ocean, the town is still in chaos and the citizens have gone psychotic. Patrick doesn't notice, he tells Squidward he would like a Krabby Patty, but Squidward tells him there are no more Krabby Patties in Bikini Bottom and Patrick goes psychotic as well. Back in the bubble, SpongeBob and Plankton decide to work together to solve the crisis, but Plankton cannot say the word "teamwork." Meanwhile, Sandy's in her treedome enjoying a Krabby Patty, unaware of what's going on. She turns on the news and sees what had happened since nobody has a Krabby Patty and when Patrick starts begging for her burger. Sandy decides to solve this mystery and sees the page that was thrown into the ocean and decides to interpret it. Back in the bubble, SpongeBob and Plankton decide to form a team to find out what happened what to the formula. They go to Patrick's house and find him vandalizing his own house. SpongeBob makes him part of the team, but Patrick squeals on them and tells the angry mob to get them. Then, they go to recruit Mr. Krabs and Squidward, only to find out they have gone nuts too. They go to Sandy's house and they find out that she has gone nuts trying to figure out what happened to all the Krabby Patties and she thinks the "Sandwich Gods" are angry with them. SpongeBob and Plankton get creeped out and leave. Back at Burger Beard's ship, Burger Beard tucks the seagulls into bed, who want to hear more of the story. Burger Beard, in a fit of rage, tells them the story of how he wanted to become the world's greatest galley chef, but was laughed at and mocked in pirate school and how he wanted to steal the magic book and achieve his goal. It is revealed that everything he writes in the book comes to life and he turns the seagulls into pirates. He turns out to be the one who made the formula disappear. Plankton and SpongeBob go to SpongeBob's house to retrieve Gary, but find out that he's become part of a rebellion of insane snails. SpongeBob and Plankton go to a hill away from Bikini Bottom and they decide to camp outside and find a way to get the formula back in the morning. However, Plankton thinks SpongeBob knows the formula and sneaks into his brain and find it made out of sunshine, sweets, and other jolly things. After Plankton leaves, SpongeBob convinces him to cooperate. Plankton and SpongeBob come up with an idea to build a time machine, go back in time, and get the formula before it disappeared. The first thing they need is a computer for time machine and Plankton decides to use his computer wife Karen. SpongeBob and Plankton go to the Chum Bucket and noticed that Karen is locked up and is being guarded by fish. Because of this, SpongeBob rolls a tire towards the fish guard and they start attacking it, allowing SpongeBob and Plankton to sneak past the guards. Once at the Chum Bucket, SpongeBob and Plankton use a tiny door to get inside the place. Plankton quickly notices sleepy Patrick as guard who's holding the key attached to a necklace on his neck. Plankton and SpongeBob tip-toes over to sleeping Patrick and SpongeBob makes a creaking sound on the metal floor almost causing Patrick to wake up. Lucky, Patrick goes back to sleep and SpongeBob tries pulling the necklace key from Patrick's neck but that did not work. Since SpongeBob can't do it, Plankton does it himself by getting the key unattached from the necklace, only for him and the key to fall into Patrick's belly button. SpongeBob reaches into Patrick's belly button to grab Plankton and the key which wakes up Patrick the guard. Before Patrick blows on his big whistle, SpongeBob wrestles him down and starts rocking him with his arms. While rocking in SpongeBob's arms, Plankton tells Patrick about the bedtime story of the big fat pink idiot who went to sleep which cause Patrick to fall back to sleep. Now that SpongeBob and Plankton have the key, they go to backroom and use the key is free Karen from a locked trap. Plankton and SpongeBob then leave the Chum Bucket and SpongeBob is caring Karen's head. Later, at an abandoned Mexican-German restaurant called Taco Haüs, SpongeBob and Plankton use a photo booth, a cuckoo clock, Karen, and some stale chips to build a Time Machine. They go back in time but go four days in the future to find that the whole town has been ruined and Patrick has aged rapidly. They go to the center of the universe and meet a dolphin named Bubbles who is protector of the universe and he asks them to guard the planets while he takes a bathroom break. However, two of the planets crash and fall apart. When Bubbles comes back, SpongeBob and Plankton flee back into the time machine when Bubbles starts shooting lasers at them out of anger. They then go back to before the formula disappeared and get the formula. Meanwhile, Burger Beard drives his ship to a beach community called Salty Shoals where he reveals that his pirate ship is also a food truck. He scares all his seagull minions away with a plate of buffalo wings. They come back to the present only to find out that SpongeBob grabbed the fake formula. Patrick steals the time machine and brings back an undersea dinosaur who looks just like Squidward. Plankton blames SpongeBob for everything, even though Plankton didn't tell him about the fake formula and he was the one who wanted to steal it. SpongeBob goes insane from all of Plankton's insults and starts breaking down. SpongeBob calms down and tells everyone what has become and they've let it happen. The townsfolk come to their senses and think they need to sacrifice SpongeBob. The crowd of angry customers grab SpongeBob and take him to a temple to be sacrificed. Before that can happen though, SpongeBob smells Krabby Patties and he tells the others to follow him to where he thinks the smell is coming from. Everyone ditches their leather duds and they follow SpongeBob. After a long and perilous journey, our heroes finally reach the place where SpongeBob smells the Krabby Patties are coming from- the surface. All the secondary characters leave, but SpongeBob tries to convince Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Sandy decide to keep on going. But the problem is, they can't keep on going because SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward can't breathe water. Suddenly, Bubbles appears and thanks SpongeBob for getting him fired, as he was sick of that job as protector of the universe. He decides to help the others by shooting them out of his blowhole. Plankton meanwhile, has snuck into SpongeBob's sock as he decided to come along for the ride. Bubbles shoots our heroes out his blowhole with a magical beam and they land on the beach Burger Beard drove onto earlier. Bubbles disappears into the sky to polish up his resumè, SpongeBob thanks him and he and his friends head off to find where the Krabby Patties are. The gang finally finds Burger-Beard cooking Krabby Patties and wonder what's going on. Burger-Beard explain them that he used a magic book to obtain the Krabby Patty formula. With SpongeBob and friends confused, Burger-Beard takes the magic book and writes "The brave and handsome Burger Beard banished are poor heroes to become stranded on Pelican Island." With the gang stranded on Pelican Island, it seems as if there is no hope until SpongeBob has an idea! He gets the paper that landed on Sandy's treedome and ink that Squidward provides to rewrite the story. SpongeBob gives the gang powers and they go back to Burger-Beard for an epic final battle. With Squidward as Sour Note, he plays the clarinet, producing a horrible sound that stuns Burger-Beard. Patrick (Mr. Superawesomeness) summons and Ice Cream storm, but instead of attacking Burger-Beard, he eats it. As the Pirate tries to escape, Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) traps him. As the team celebrates, Burger-Beard drives off on his Pirate Ship Car. The gang chasing him. Mr. Superawesomeness, riding on Invincibubble, tries to grab the anchor, but fails. Then, Sour Note, riding the Rodent (Sandy) makes Burger-Beard drop the book, which Invincibubble's wand catches putting the book in a bubble. In a failed attempt to retrieve the Formula, the team is wounded. Finally, as Burger-Beard stops the ship, Plankton (as Plank-Ton) lifts the ship, takes the book and the formula, and places the pirate on the ground. As their last act of teamwork, Plankton blows a Plank-Ton of bubbles sending Burger-Beard back to the island assumed to be Bikini Attol. The heroes go back underwater and the seagulls finally get to sing the song, but Bubbles interrupts, causing an Epic Rap Battle between Bubbles and the Seagulls. At the end, Bubbles hears the end of the song and actually likes it, possibly representing the attitude of adults towards SpongeBob SquarePants. Timeline *On February 28, 2012, Stephen Hillenburg announced that there would be sequel to the previous movie. *On May 25, 2012, Stephen Hillenburg announced that he would be writing this movie. *On August 22, 2013, Paramount Pictures had changed the original 2014 release and moved to February 2015 instead. *On September 21, 2013, it was reported that Spanish actor Antonio Banderas had been cast for a live action role as Burger-Beard the Pirate. *On September 30, 2013, Live Action filming started in Savannah, Georgia. *On November 5, 2013, Live Action filming ended in Savannah, Georgia. *On January 27, 2014, when asked why the title of the film was changed from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 to SpongeBob SquarePants 2, the series Creative Director Vincent Waller replied "There is NO official title yet." *On March 24, 2014, a preview of the movie was shown at the Cinemacon. *On April 5, 2014, Paul Tibbitt revealed the trailer for the movie will be released "soon." *On June 5, 2014, the film's release date was moved up one week to February 6, 2015 in order to avoid competition with Universal Studios Universal Pictures' Fifty Shades of Grey, which was set to premiere on February 13, 2015. *On June 10, 2014, the movie's name was revealed to be: "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water." *On July 25, 2014, at the San Diego Comic Con, Paramount Pictures released the first footage of the film. *On July 31, 2014, the movie's trailer was released: *On October 30, 2014, the movie's second trailer was released: The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water - Official Trailer 2 (2015)02:52 The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water - Official Trailer 2 (2015) *On December 19, 2014, a Christmas greeting was released. *On December 21, 2014, a sneak peek was shown during a marathon. *On January 5, 2015, a song made for the movie, "Thank Gosh It's Monday," was released. *On January 6, 2015, they had a video game trailer for the movie. *On January 9, 2015, SpongeBob tells you to have a happy day. *On January 22, 2015, the first official movie clip was released online. **On the same day, they had a game trailer for the movie. *On January 27, 2015, the second official movie clip was released online. *On January 28, 2015, the movie was released in Belgium and the Netherlands. **On the same day, the third official movie clip was released online. *On January 29, 2015, the fourth official movie clip was released online. *On January 30, 2015, the movie was released in Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan. *On February 2, 2015, a featurette video of the film was released. *On February 3, 2015, the sixth and seventh official movie clip was released. **On the same day, they had another video game trailer for the movie. *On February 4, 2015, the eighth and ninth official movie clips were released. *On February 5, 2015, the movie was released in Argentina, Aruba, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Denmark, Peru, and Ukraine. *On February 6, 2015, the movie was released in Canada, Spain, Kenya, Romania, Turkey, and the USA *On February 12, 2015, the movie was released in Azerbaijan, Hungary, Kazakhstan, Portugal, and Russia. *On February 13, 2015, the movie was released in Pakistan. *On February 18, 2015, the movie was released in France. *On February 19, 2015, the movie was released in Austria, Czech Republic, Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Iraq, Italy, and Kuwait. *On February 20, 2015, the movie was released in Bulgaria, Cambodia, Norway, Poland, and Sweden. *On February 27, 2015, the movie was released in Finland. *On March 5, 2015, the movie was released in Singapore. *On March 6, 2015, the movie was released in Lithuania and Latvia. *On March 17, 2015, another official movie clip was released. thumb|right|335 px *On March 19, 2015, the movie was released in Malaysia. *On March 27, 201'''5, the movie was released in the UK and Ireland. *On '''April 2, 2015, the movie was released in Australia and New Zealand. *On April 4, 2015, the movie was released in the Philippines. *On April 8, 2015, the movie was released in Indonesia. *On April 9, 2015, the movie was released in Thailand. *On April 10, 2015, the movie was released in Estonia. *On April 23, 2015, the movie was released in Croatia. *On May 16, 2015, the movie will be released in Japan. *On June 2, 2015, the movie will be released on DVD and Blu-ray. Cast *Antonio Banderas as Burger-Beard the Pirate7 *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/Invincibubble,Gary the Snail, Agreeable Mob Member, Waffle Boy *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness, Male Fish, Eager Customer *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note, Doctor, Angry Mob Member #2, Doughnut, Squidasaurus Rex *Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-Ton, Plankton Robot, News Anchor Fish, Mob Member *Jill Talley as Karen Plankton, Harold’'s Wife, Ice Cream Girl *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs/Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Dee Bradley Baker as Sandals, Customer #1, Fish on Bubble, Perch Perkins, Angry Fish, Maple Syrup Jar, Waffle, Ice Cream Boy, Furballs, Giant Cute Kitty, Rainbow, Spotlight Guard, Angry Guard #1, Tough Mob Member *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent *Sirena Irwin as Computer Voice, Shocked Mob Member *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Mark Fite as Customer #2 *Thomas F. Wilson as Angry Customer #1 *Garfunkel and Oates as Popsicle Twins *Matt Berry as Bubbles the Talking Dolphin *Eric Bauza as Seagull *Tim Conway as Seagull *Eddie Deezen as Seagull *Rob Paulsen as Seagull *Kevin Michael Richardson as Seagull *April Stewart as Seagull *Cree Summer as Seagull *Billy West as Seagull *Carlos Alazraqui as Seagull, Dead Parrot *Nolan North as Seagull, Dead Parrot, Pigeon Cabbie *Paul Tibbitt as Kyle, Helpful Angry Mob Member *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs Live action cast *Ezra James Colbert as Boy on the Beach *Lillian Ellen Jones as Sandcastle Girl *Brody Rose as Kicking Boy *Noah Lomax as Mikey *Jessica Ahlberg as Tanning Woman *Nina Repeta as Woman with Stroller *Corrine Engstrom as Young Woman Customer *Chip Lane as Customer *Brick Jackson as Customer *Keller Moore as Older Boy Customer *Bailey Campbell as Boy Customer #2 *Henry Davis Morales as Young Boy with Cone *Nicolette Noble as Surfer Girl with Cone *Kari Klinkenborg as Woman on Sidewalk #1 *Lisa Datz as Amy *Dane Northcutt as Nut Vendor Customer *Meredith Jackson as Mother with Cone *Ella Adele Burns as Young Girl with Cone *Mike Benitez as Nut Vendor *Kron Moore as Woman on Sidewalk *Eamon Sheehan as Little Boy on Lifeguard Chair *John Brown as Food Truck Patron *David Dickson as Man Eating Krabby Patty *Ashley Nicole Hudson as ND Beach Goer *Amy Lynn Tuttle as ND Beach Goer *Marian Green as ND Beach Goer *Jake Kilfoyle as ND Beach Goer *Dean Neistat as ND Beach Goer *Ashley Siloac as Beach Goer *Lloyd Ahlquist as Surfer Dude *Peter Shukoff as Surfer Dude *Stephen Hillenburg as Baby in Stroller *Christopher Backus as Captain Burger-Beard Sr. Reception Main article: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water/reception Production Main articl: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water/production =Storyline= The storyline of the movie entails SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Plankton going to find a stolen recipe which takes them to the real world. There they tangle with a pirate who possesses a book which makes what ever he writes in it come true. SpongeBob and co. manage to get hold of the book and turn into superheroes to fight the pirate. =Animation= Viacom president and CEO Philippe Dauman said on hollywoodreporter.com: "We will be releasing a SpongeBob movie at the end of 2014, which will serve to start off or be one of our films that starts off our new animation effort" Of course, we now know the movie was released on February 6, 2015 in the United States. =Filming= On July 11, 2013, it was announced that the film would start filming live action scenes in the Savannah area in Georgia in September, October and November 2013 for approximately 40 days. City of Savannah Film Services director Jay Self said "we are very excited to be working with Paramount Pictures on this project ... We know from experience how valuable the investment and exposure generated by a project like this can be for our community." =Music= Main article: Music from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Main article: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (soundtrack) The original score for the movie was composed by John Debney. On December 26, 2014, a track was released from the movie by the band known as "N*E*R*D." Chad Hugo stated in an interview with Variety that "They're trying not to think too much in a cartoon sense, but more just like a psychedelic, otherworldy type of thing. If you want to draw a parallel, maybe think of what the Beatles did with 'Yellow Submarine." The track is called "Squeeze Me" which was officially released as a single on January 5, 2015.17 A five-song EP was released digitally on January 27, 2015. =San Diego Comic Con 2014= See here for highlights of the panel hosted by Tom Kenny. Crucial details of the movie were revealed at the San Diego Comic Con 2014. Video Game A video game titled "SpongeBob HeroPants" is based on the film and was worked on by Activision. The game was released on February 3, 2015 for Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360 and PlayStation Vita. The first trailer for this video game was released on January 6, 2015. On January 22, 2015, a mobile app game was released titled "The SpongeBob Movie Game: Sponge on the Run." Trivia *The traditionally-animated sequences of the film uses a mix of the character designs from Season 9 and first movie, as well as the same color scheme of the first movie. *This is the first SpongeBob film to make a meta-reference, poking fun at certain story elements and reality, as a fish says, "Alright, all secondary characters come with me." *This is the second time in the series that Squidward has inked. The first was in "Giant Squidward." *The two posters for the film, when both taglines are combined read "He's leaving his world behind; Making waves in our world." *In the first two trailers, Welcome to the Jungle (song) by Guns N' Roses is heard. This song was also heard during the credits. *On the surface world, there is a movie theater called, "Reef," this is a reference to its underwater counterpart, Reef Cinema. *In other countries, the movie is called "The SpongeBob Movie: A Hero Out Of Water 3D" or "SpongeBob SquarePants 3D." *There is a tie-in video game based on this movie titled "SpongeBob HeroPants." The game was made by Activision. *In the second and thirteenth TV spots, the sing We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister is heard. *On the Day of Positivity, The Weather Channel website and app promoted this movie by having CGI SpongeBob "say" things that correspond with the weather. *Despite this being a sequel to the original film, the Krusty Krab 2 is nowhere to be seen, confirming Stephen Hillenberg's statement about the first film being the finale is true. *In this movie, the characters become CGI animated when on land, whereas in previous episodes and the first film, they retain their 2D look. *This film was presented in the 4DX motion-theater format in selected territories, which is a theatrical technology that produces strobe lightning, moving seats, scent, and environmental special effects to enhance the film-viewing experience. This is similar to the technologies used in SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D and SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue!. *It's revealed that Plankton is so evil he can't say the term "Teamwork." *Sandy is shown trying to order at the the Krusty Krab through the drive-thru. *As of January 27, 2015, the film is officially rated PG (at least in the USA). *There's an online game based on this movie titled "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water - Save The Krabby Patty." =Cultural references= *In the beginning when Burger-Beard is going through death traps to grab the magic book, it is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *The two Popsicles saying, "Come play with us, Plankton" is a reference to the Grady twins from the film The Shining. *The music that plays while the Invincibubble puts the cannonballs in bubbles is an instrumental version of the 1918 song "I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles." *The movie contains several references to the 1979 film Mad Max. *The first poster for the film (pictured below) is a reference to the Coppertone sunscreen poster introduced in 1944.